It Runs In Families, or Яблоко от яблони
by B.S.Sokraloff
Summary: Сценарий мультсериала. Семейная история в жанре "Что, если". / Animated series script. A family story with a "What if" plot.
1. Chapter 1 First season characters

**Яблоко ****от**** яблони**, или **it runs in families**

Сценарий мультсериала

_В одесском дворе._

_ – Сема, иди домой!_

_ – Мама, я замерз?_

_ – Нет, ты хочешь кушать!_

Анекдот.

**Первый сезон **

В ролях:

Взрослые:

Магнето, мастер магнетизма, он же Эрик Леншер. Говорит с характерным еврейским акцентом

Астра, мутант, способная телепортироваться даже в космос

Тобиас Снейп, мусорщик из Манчестера

Эйлина Снейп, его жена, волшебница

Гораций Слагхорн, искусный кулинар, декан Слизерина и просто хороший человек

Мадам Помфри, важное действующее лицо

Альбус Дамблдор, директор школы

Бабушка Эйвери, внесценический персонаж.

-o-o-

Дети:

Северус Снейп, маленький мальчик

Эйвери, его друг, бабушкин внучок

Люциус Малфой, другой его друг, папенькин сынок

Мародеры, хулиганы

Лили Эванс, маленькая девочка, внучка знаменитого археолога.

-o-o-

В эпизодах:

Ученики, преподаватели, Братство злых мутантов, Люди-Икс.


	2. Chapter 2 First series

1 серия. Знакомство

_Мой дед землю пахал!_

И.С.Тургенев

-o-o-

_Джулия собралась с духом и сказала:_

_ – А мой - ветеринар._

С.Моэм

-o-o-

Папа провожает маленького Севу на вокзал. Он немного покачивается. Сева бедно одет и выглядит вообще жалко. Папа:

– Ну... это… бывай! – и машет Севе рукой.

Сева садится в поезд.

-o-o-

В Хогвартсе Севу распределяют на Слизерин. После ужина все расходятся по спальням.

-o-o-

В гостиной Слизерина оживление. Заходит Слагхорн, знакомится с первокурсниками, угощает всех печеньем, старших – печеньем с ромовой начинкой, объясняет, где его можно найти, школьные правила и пр. Все начинают играть в «Снежный ком».

-o-o-

Слагхорна вызывает директор. Оказывается, с Севой проблемы: по данным Шляпы, у него «неправильная» магия. Это может быть связано с его родителями. Но в личном деле о его родителях не сказано ничего особенного. Директор решает послать запрос в Министерство. Дело в том, что, когда в Великобритании появляется новый волшебник, данные о нем автоматически заносятся в секретное досье. Там можно узнать и сведения о настоящих родителях. Слагхорн, улыбаясь в усы:

– Не надо посылать запрос. У меня там работает приятель, я все устрою.

-o-o-

Через несколько дней Слагхорн является к директору с выпиской из досье.

«Место рождения – Нью-Йорк, США, вселенная Марвел. Отец – Эрик Леншер (Магнето). Мать – Астра (настоящее имя неизвестно)».

– Ого, – говорит директор.

Он решает поговорить с семейством Снейпов.

-o-o-

Мальчики хвастаются отцами.

Люц:

– Мой папа – аристократ.

Сириус Блек, с апломбом:

– Мой папа – тоже аристократ!

Сева, с не меньшим апломбом:

– А мой папа – мусорщик!

Эйвери:

– А моя бабушка, когда так разговаривают, всегда говорит «Мой отец был ветеринаром» и смеется.

-o-o-

Директор телепортируется в Манчестер. Подозрительно смотрит на хибару. Стучит в дверь.

Пока он пытается объяснить, в чем дело, Эйлина спокойно говорит:

– Ну да, он не наш сын. Ну и что?

Выясняется, что они этого не скрывают, просто не хотели лишних хлопот с усыновлением и записали его своим ребенком. Им его отдала какая-то знакомая Эйлины, у которой были… проблемы. Настоящие родители им еще и заплатили.

Да, если найдется настоящий отец – что найдется мать, Тобиас сомневается, уж больно подозрительно она выглядела – пусть забирает. Директор видит, что мусорщику мальчик не нужен. Кто будет поддерживать их в старости, этих родителей не волнует.

– Лишний рот нам ни к чему.

– Мальчику нужен настоящий отец…

Пусть только школа сама улаживает все формальности.

-o-o-

Сова несет письмо. Залетает в кафе «Тайная страсть», влетает в дверь с надписью «Марвел», на улице растерянно озирается и летит к ближайшему почтовому ящику.

-o-o-

Магнето сидит в кресле и слушает радио. Приходит почта. Магнето берет письмо, аккуратно разворачивает, читает. Письмо вываливается у него из рук. Магнето вскакивает, хватается за голову, потом за сердце и падает обратно в кресло.

-o-o-

Флэшбек. Магнето и Астра сидят, обнявшись, на крыше небоскреба. Доносятся их голоса:

– Будет ребенок… В нашем положении… Это опасно… Надо отдать на воспитание…

У Астры есть знакомая – они познакомились, видимо, во время ее межзвездных странствий. Они встречаются ночью, в каком-то кафе, отдают ребенка и деньги.

После этого ребенок исчезает. Магнето надеялся за ним приглядывать хотя бы издалека – но нет, его не может отследить даже «Церебро».

– Видимо, это судьба, – грустно решает Магнето. Двое детей у него уже так (ну, не совсем так, но все же…) пропали.

Астра в отчаянии. Она надеялась, что года через три они спокойно заберут ребенка у Эйлины.

– Я ухожу! – кричит она. – Не хочу иметь ничего общего ни с тобой, ни с твоей командой!

Флешбек заканчивается.

-o-o-

Магнето пишет ответ.

-o-o-

Где-то в джунглях Индокитая Астра получает письмо, читает его, истерически хохочет, рвет на мелкие кусочки и выбрасывает. Теперь у нее есть дела поважнее – ей надо навести порядок на одной планете в галактике Ши'ар.

-o-o-

Эйвери:

– А чего ты такой потерянный, а, Сева?

– Мне сказали, что мой папа – это не мой папа, а мой настоящий папа – это… в общем, не знаю.

– То есть твой папа – вовсе не мусорщик? – подключается к интересному разговору Люц.

-o-o-

Магнето снова получает письмо. В конце приписка «междименсионный портключ прилагается». Магнето исчезает.

-o-o-

В Хогвартсе, в кабинете директора, Дамблдор знакомит Севу с отцом. Сева сначала мнется, но потом кидается ему в объятья.

Магнето снимает шлем, и становится заметно их с Севой очевидное сходство.

Директор:

– Видимо, когда Северус попал в наш мир, его способности под воздействием особых частиц развились в обычные магические…

Магнето, развлекая Севу превращениями ложки:

– Это потому что он с детства у вас. Мои-то способности при мне…

Они договариваются писать письма каждую неделю, в «Тайную страсть», до востребования.

-o-o-

За ужином Сева смотрит куда-то вдаль.

– Мой папа – мутант и суперзлодей, и я – мутант, и моя мама…

– То есть ты – вовсе не волшебник? – у Люца глаза лезут на лоб.

– Это то же самое. И вообще, мутанты – высшая раса!


	3. Chapter 3 Second series

2 серия. Счастливое Рождество

_Кто украл Хануку?_

Новогодняя афиша.

-o-o-

Завтрак. Севе на голову падает красивая подарочная коробка. Сева удивленно разворачивает ее, открывает, долго роется в оберточной бумаге и наконец извлекает гостинец – часы – и открытку. Эйвери заглядывает ему через плечо и читает.

«Сынок! Поздравляю тебя с праздником! Твой любящий отец».

– Надо же, – задумчиво тянет Эйвери, – какой у тебя хороший папа. Заранее рождественские подарки начинает дарить.

-o-o-

На рождественские каникулы Магнето забирает Севу домой, на Геношу.

Наступает Рождество. Сева просыпается. Подарков нет. Спускается вниз. Елки тоже нет. Он надувается.

– Севa, доброе утро! Ты что, плохо спал? Тебе не нравится? Хочешь назад?

– Папа, а… как же Рождество?

Папа непонимающе смотрит на него:

– Сева, я же посылал тебе подарок две недели назад, на Хануку! Ты что, не помнишь?

Теперь очередь удивляться уже Севы. Папа продолжает:

– Ты не знал, что мы не празднуем Рождество? Ты не обиделся? Ты не расстроился? Ну, пойдешь к Мистик в гости!

Так Сева познакомился с еврейскими закидонами своего отца.

-o-o-

У Мистик в доме елка. Там собралось все Братство злых мутантов, пришла Шельма. Магнето привел Севу. Праздник идет своим чередом.

-o-o-

– Папа, а нам сказали, что на каникулах нельзя колдовать. Но можно я все-таки попробую?

– Ну попробуй, – пожимает плечами папа.

– Ой… не получается.

– Вот видишь! – назидательно говорит папа. – Это потому, что у нас нет ваших особых частиц. И не получится. Всем спокойнее, – добавляет он, вспоминая Алую Ведьму.

-o-o-

Последний день каникул. Сева собирается в школу. С большим чемоданом он стоит в гостиной. Магнето ищет междименсионный портключ. Находит, дает Севе, смотрит в окно… и у него вытягивается лицо.

– О нет, только не это. Люди-Икс! О Боже мой! Ве из мир! Сева, отойди!

В комнату врывается Росомаха. С криком «Прочь с дороги, молокосос» он отбрасывает Севу к стене и бежит дальше. Сева отлетает и ударяется о стену. Слышен грохот. Затемнение.

-o-o-

Сева поднимается. Вокруг разгром. Из дальних комнат раздаются звуки борьбы. Сева осторожно зовет:

– Папа…

Ответа нет. Сева смотрит на часы. Уже пора. Он со вздохом берет в одну руку чемодан, в другую портключ и перемещается на вокзал.

-o-o-

Сева уже в поезде. Сидит в купе один. Вид у него не цветущий. В дверь просовывается голова Эйвери.

– К тебе можно? Как каникулы? Ой, а что с тобой случилось? Ты не заболел?

Сева молчит. Эйвери заходит в купе, садится, смотрит на Севу, потом щупает ему лоб.

– Нет, ты заболел.

– Отстань, – хрипло бормочет Сева. – Ну голова… болит… и все.

Эйвери снимает бабушкин подарок – вязаную мантию-неведимку – и укрывает Севу.

Вваливается Люц.

– Что тут у вас такое?

-o-o-

Из поезда Люц и Эйвери Севу уже выволакивают.

-o-o-

В лазарете оказывается, что у Севы сотрясение мозга и сломаны ребра. Его отца срочно вызывают в школу.

-o-o-

Магнето вихрем влетает в лазарет, проклиная Людей-Икс вообще и Росомаху в частности. Директор делает ему выговор:

– Что вы за отец, если не можете уследить за ребенком?

– Я вас предупреждал! Я суперзлодей! У меня всякое случается! Разве это непонятно? Нет, ну я задам этому Росомахе! Он у меня получит! Я им все там разнесу! Нападать на ребенка! Совсем с ума сошел!

– Хорошо, – вздыхает директор, – только впредь будьте осторожнее, иначе мы лишим вас родительских прав.

– Они лишат меня родительских прав! Вы на них только посмотрите! Я же им говорил! Как ребенок будет без отца! Сева – Сева, как ты себя чувствуешь? Сева, ты же не хочешь от меня уходить?

– Нет, папа, с тобой интереснее…

-o-o-

Магнето врывается к Людям-Икс и все у них разносит. Особенно достается Росомахе.


End file.
